The purpose of this project is to translate the research findings concerning the demonstrated educational uses of bar code technology into validated curriculum materials and strategies for children with mild, moderate, and severe handicaps (e.g., learning disabilities, mental retardation, visual impairments, and communications impairments). Bar code technology involves the use of portable bar code readers, consisting of hand held scanners, microprocessors and speech synthesizers, to provide auditory information, feedback, or instructions. The bar codes used by these devices are printed software which contain digital instructions for producing sounds, words or phrases, information concerning the accuracy of a response, or other instructions for the microprocessor. These bas codes can be printed on a wide variety of materials, including worksheets, flashcards, books, labels, pictures, and communication boards. The bar code reader that has been used in educational settings in the Magic Wand Speaking Reader TM. The proposed project will accomplish the following objectives: 1) To further develop and evaluate bar coded materials and instructional strategies for improving reading skills, teaching sight words, and teaching braille to children with a wide range of disabilities; 2) To develop a microcomputer based software package for creating and printing bar codes in English and Spanish; 3) To develop a Magic Wand II that will incorporate modifications that have been identified by consumers and professionals; 4) To evaluate the modified Magic Wand II for use as an augmentative communication aid; and 5) To dissemintate research findings and developed materials nationally. The hardware and software products developed by this project will have an enormous market serving both English and Spanish speaking children.